


A day without Orange Juice...

by Twilight2000



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, teamfic, warehouse13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/pseuds/Twilight2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If the person you are talking to doesn't appear to be listening, be patient. It may simply be that he has a small piece of fluff in his ear.” - Winnie the Pooh (kind of sums it up ;>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day without Orange Juice...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenrabbitsattack (Maya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya/gifts).



Myka was getting used to the crazy way their days went. She’d taken to getting up a ½ hour earlier just to be ready for them. So when she came downstairs for one of Leena’s amazing weekend breakfasts, she was surprised to see no one there. She wasn’t usually the first…

Pete sauntered downstairs to the smells of breakfast that he loved the most. Coffee, bacon, pancakes – oh yea, this was gonna be a perfect breakfast. He tiptoed down the back way so he could cut through the kitchen and sneak a piece of bacon. It was odd that there was no one there when he got there….

Claudia rolled down the stairs at her usual morning pace. She loved mornings and weekend mornings with Leena’s amazing breakfasts were just about the best! She slipped into the foyer to snag the morning paper before Artie grabbed it. If she timed it just right…

Myka sat down and poured coffee from the big pot in the middle of the table. Pete walked in from the kitchen, fingers still shiny from the purloined bacon, he quickly wiped them on his pants.

“Morning, Myka.” Poor Pete, thought Myka, he couldn’t look guiltier if he’d actually done something wrong.

“Morning, Pete,” she sipped her coffee, “Enjoy the bacon?” she grinned at him over the edge of the cup, knowing how he hated to get caught out sneaking food from the kitchen.

“Bacon? I…uh…dunno. I guess we’ll find out when Leena brings it out.” Pete sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee trying really hard to not let Myka see she’d guessed right about the bacon.

Claudia came in from the foyer, “Morning guys. Anyone see Artie?”

Both Myka and Pete chimed in, “No.”

Claudia shrugged and sat down with her paper, pouring herself a cup of hot water for tea as she did so.

Artie and Leena walked in from the kitchen, carrying breakfast and chatting amiably. Not the way all mornings went, but Artie enjoyed cooking, so not as weird as it could be, Myka thought.

Breakfast went as usual, Claudia taunted Artie, Artie ignored Claudia, Pete & Myka picked on each other like they were 3 and Leena just watched, bemused. Afterwards, they all headed down to the office, leaving Leena to her day at the B&B that was their cover.

Artie started his morning ritual of checking his email, any incoming audios from the pneumatic tube system and whatever he left for himself from the day before. Claudia was working on her computer doing things with that equipment best left to the imagination. Myka was making notes from their last artifact collection and Pete found himself with nothing to do.

A couple of hours went by and while Claudia was still immersed in her computer, Artie was now at the table with Myka, going over past reports. Pete had been down in the warehouse, but back now, with nothing to do, was walking around flipping switches.

“Pete, don’t” Artie’s voice was just loud enough for all of them to hear.

“Don’t what, Artie? I was just…” Pete flipped a pair of switches on the wall near the refrigerator in the kitchen. “Hey Artie, these look just like flippers in a pin ball game!”

“Pete,” his voice was rising, “Don’t.”

The damage was done. “Whoa, Artie?!?!?” Pete was backing away from the wall as it was opening.

“DUCK” Artie yelled as he went for cover under the table. Myka followed suit. She had no idea what Pete has just triggered, but if Artie was diving for cover, she figured she’d better follow.

The wall opened, like something out of a Broadway show, turning into a large heads up display with a map of the world, all lit up like a Christmas tree sitting on a large bulkhead. Under the display, was a table with a smaller version of the same map, the lights still flashing.

“That is COOL, Artie! What is it?” Pete was nothing if not easily amused.

Artie sighed, “It’s a heads up display of the world, Pete.”

“I can see that, Artie. What’s it here for?”

Artie shook his head, just as Claudia chimed in, “Wow, Artie. When did you join the 21st century?”

“I didn’t – wait, what?” Artie was getting confused.

“I mean the HUD. That’s great!” Claudia couldn’t resist, “Is it interactive?” she asked as she poked at it.

The HUD was, of course interactive, something that very much seemed to amuse Pete and vex Artie. Every time Pete pushed a button, and another display came up, Artie jumped.

“Pete, Claudia, both of you, back away from the display!” Artie seemed more irritated than one might expect from what appeared to be a display of information.

“Look, we can see a lot of stuff with tools like this, but it’s all artifact based and pushing buttons around artifacts, even “soft” ones, is likely to give us results we’d rather not live through, eh?” Artie was slapping their hands away from the HUD as he spoke. He reached up to the corner of the display and tweaked one “button” which caused the whole system to retract and present it’s former wall switch self.

“Wow! Artie, that was amazing!” Pete never ran out of enthusiasm for toys.

“Yea. Great. Pete, why don’t you do something useful like inventory?”

“Aw, Artie, you know I’m no good at that. I don’t keep the greatest count.”

“Only because you get bored and lose track,” mumbled Artie. “But I can’t have you around here pushing buttons just because you’re bored!”

Claudia snickered.

“And you, young lady, are NO Better!”

“Right, Artie. Whatever you say, Artie!” she managed to contain most of her mirth.

Myka stood up, “Towntrip! Come on, we can pick up mail in town! It’ll give us something to till there’s a reason to need us out in the field, right? If anything comes up, Artie can always call.”

Pete and Claudia stopped, looked at Myka, back at Artie and nodded.

Claudia grinned, “Anything’s more fun than getting yelled at while we wait for something interesting to happen!”

Pete responded, “Let’s take her up on it!”

With that, all three of them headed into town, leaving Artie to his own devices (his preferred way to hit the day).

Artie hoped they wouldn’t get into too much trouble while in town.  
********************  
As Myka, Pete and Claudia approached town, Pete spoke up first, “Myka, you didn’t have to drag us out so quickly!”

“Um, yea, you were acting a bit of an ass so we yanked you.”

“I wasn’t… oh…right…I guess I kind of was, huh?”

Myka and Claudia grinned at each other. “Look,” Claudia said, “it can’t stay quiet all day. Sooner or later someone has to do something stupid with an artifact and then we’ll get to save the day!”

Myka laughed, “You two are like big kids!”

Claudia and Pete looked at each other and back at Myka, “Yea?” they chimed back in chorus, “SO?” and both busted up giggling.

They were in town by noon. “Let’s stop there!” Claudia was pointing at the five and dime. Myka pulled into a parking spot, figuring they would cause a lot less trouble there than in Artie’s office.

*********************  
It was an hour and a half later, but Pete and Claudia were still going on about how to best use an item they’d found in the gadgets section of the shop. Something called an “Annoyatron” that there were going to harass Artie with.

“Guys? Really? Don’t you just think that will annoy Artie and make him harder to deal with?”

Pete and Claudia were clearly in a mood. They turned to each other and yelled, “EPIC” in unison.

Myka walked away, shaking her head. They’d picked up the mail, they’d spent a good chunk of time in the five and dime. Lunch wouldn’t take more than a half hour. She’d NEVER survive till dinnertime. Good Grief, she’d had no idea how much they relied on crises to keep Pete and Claudia focused and the rest of them sane!

***********************  
They were sitting at a lunch counter that looked like something out of a Woolworth’s 1950’s Christmas card. Myka, in the corner near the wall, felt like the Evil Babysitter. “Stop it you two!” had been the thing she’d said most often in the last hour. She was at her wits end, listening to the two of them laugh maniacally at every thing they pointed at. She pulled out her Farnsworth and called Artie. Maybe something had gone wrong? She could only hope.

“Artie?”

“Myka! What do you want?”

“I was hoping there’d been a report of something?”

“Nada. Absolutely NOTHING. Pete’s called me at least 7 times. Do you people not have LIVES?”

“Um, Artie, no – the constant crises and inability to tell anyone what we do kind of puts the kibosh on that.”

“Oh Good Grief. FIND something to do. I have work to do!” and the Farnsworth cut off just like… usual. Artie wasn’t much of a people person anyway.

“That’s it. I’ve run out of patience with you two.”

Pete and Claudia stopped and turned to look at Myka, “What’s wrong?” asked Pete.

“When you’re not pushing buttons, you sound like a couple of CHIPMUNKS! Do you have NOTHING to do?”

Claudia looked at Pete, “Well, I could work on a song…”

Pete looked back at Claudia, “I could make cookies…”

Myka looked at both of them, “Fine! We’ll be back by 3 and dinner with Leena is at 6 – FIND something to do for the next 3 hours so I can read in peace. Please!”

***************************  
Myka drove them all back, going into the front room to curl up with a favorite book. “It’s like babysitting Tasmanian devils!” she mumbled under her breath. Leena smiled as she came in with a hot chocolate, “Isn’t it?” Myka looked up, “Thanks!” she said as she took the offered drink. “Please tell me I’m not that bad?” Leena smiled, “We’re all a little crazy in our own way, Myka.” Leena slipped out of the room to the next thing on her list.

Pete was in the kitchen, making a wreck of the place and baking cookies that would surely be as wonderful as they were messy.

Claudia was in her room, working with her guitar on her new song.

Still no crises and Artie was hiding in his office.

Six p.m. and still no crises. They’d survived a day with nothing to do and not a single artifact gone wrong. Nothing on the radar, nothing from the regents, nothing.

Leena called dinner. Everyone came from what they were doing – playing guitar, baking cookies, reading books – even hiding in his office. When Leena called dinner, it was the end of the day and they all came.  
Unless they were on a case.

They finally sat down to eat and—

You guessed it. Pete reached for his Farnsworth first. It was Jinks. He’d been on vacation in New Orleans. Seems there was this old coin…

**Author's Note:**

> A day with no crises? Just exactly what do you think will happen if Pete and Claudia have nothing to do?
> 
> This is a Treat - as it's not official - Hope it's sweet enough for you!


End file.
